Conventionally, for example, there is a projection apparatus that performs scanning using reciprocating operation of a laser beam sinusoidally toward a screen as a target (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
With this projection apparatus, a drive mirror that reflects the laser beam is driven to allow the laser beam reflected from the drive mirror to be emitted to each of positions on a screen.
This causes a spot light ray, that is, spot-shaped light, to be projected on each of the positions on the screen by the emission of the laser beam. That is, an image having a plurality of spot light rays as pixels is projected on the screen.
Meanwhile, since the laser beam is scanned at a scanning speed corresponding to a resonance frequency of the drive mirror, the highest scanning speed is obtained at a center of the screen, with the speed decreasing toward the end of the screen. Moreover, the conventional projection apparatus emits a laser beam at predetermined intervals.
This causes the spot light rays to become closer to each other toward the end of the screen, and causes the width of the spot light rays to become wider.
With this configuration, according to the conventional projection apparatus, the spot light rays are closer to each other toward the end of the screen, with the width of the spot light rays being wider as described above, leading to generation of interference between the spot light rays on the screen.
This results in deterioration of the image quality of the image projected on the screen due to the interference between the spot light rays.
To cope with this, a technology for enhancing the image quality of the image projected on the screen by reducing the interference between the spot light rays has been proposed (refer to Patent Document 2).